vgchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Video Game Chronicles Wikia
Welcome to the Video Game Chronicles Wikia My own little wiki to flesh out my own little Future universe based on Video Game lore. Describe your topic Each video game has its own backstory/lore to set the scene so it can tell it's story. I find it interesting how these lores try to link themselves with the real world (if they do that): from World War III to galactic exploration. Inspired by a previous works of mine, the Wipeout Chronicles, based on the Psygnosis/Studio Liverpool series Wipeout, I've written the Video Game Chronicles: a universe comprised of the lore of (predominantly Sci-Fi) video games, and possibly my own fanfics to fill the gaps in between. Through just game lore alone, I have been able to flesh out the next 200 years easily! '''Not just that, the stories which contain in this universe are quite interesting. I hope that whoever shall read this are just as curious as I am and enjoy what you see. How Have You Structured this Wiki? Basically, I've set this wiki up as to flow directly on from real-life history and establish it's own lore. Based on this, I have included pages that are primarily from real world person/places/events etc., with some changes to better reflect the wiki. All games in the series are '''set after 2010. However, games that are part of an eligible series/lore that are set before 2010 are also included. Core and Supporting Games To be honest, it is impossible to simply gather a few games together and make an interconnected lore - too many contradictions. For my lore, I've separated the games into two categories: Core and Supporting Games * Core games are the backbone of the VG Chronicles. There are games and series that have been used in the lore with little to no alteration to their own lore. This mainly includes series, as they used the multiple games to expand the lore, but this may include particular stand alone games that do not contradict with other games or fits in really well with the other core games. * Supporting games are games that require some changes to be plausible or play a minor role in the Chronicles. As the core games have created a set path to how the lore plays out, there is only a few places where other games can be used. Some games actually fit these gaps quite well, though they require some minimal changes (mainly year, but characters, places, locations etc. might be changed) for them to be admitted, so long as the basic game and story remains unchanged. In saying this, these lists are not concrete. If I find a game that works particularly well, or is more prolific than other games these lists may change accordingly. This does include the Core games as well as the Supported games. List of Games Timeline Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse